


PIÑAS: Temporada Dos

by DesdelinaNapolitana



Series: 100 PIÑAS [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Capítulos independientes, De amigos a algo más que amigos, Línea temporal de la Temporada Dos, M/M, relacion en desarrollo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdelinaNapolitana/pseuds/DesdelinaNapolitana
Summary: 4- Tras mantener una extraña conversación con Lori, Steve se reúne con Danny y Grace.NOTA (12/08/2020): Esta historia está en este momento en pausa.-Lizz-
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: 100 PIÑAS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1204318
Comments: 27
Kudos: 15





	1. RUPTURA: De vuelta a la realidad

**Author's Note:**

> ANTES DE LEER: Este fanfic, al igual que su primera parte ([PIÑAS: Temporada Uno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165979/chapters/37772636)), está formado por un conjunto de capítulos que pueden leerse de forma independiente, aun así, comparten una línea temporal progresiva que toma como referencia los diferentes capítulos de la serie, de ahí que contenga SPOILERS.
> 
> Si bien, dado que de aquí en adelante Steve y Danny están en una relación en desarrollo, todas aquellas situaciones de los distintos capítulos de la serie que hagan referencias a encuentros románticos y eventos similares, se quedarán en el terreno de la amistad o sencillamente no tendrán lugar.
> 
> -Lizz-

CAPÍTULO DE REFERENCIA (Spoilers): 2x1

En realidad no había pasado mucho tiempo, pero se sentía como toda una vida. El asesinato de la Gobernadora Jameson había supuesto el punto de ruptura para la vida que Steve había construido en Hawaii desde su regreso. Los días en prisión habían sido largos y duros, Steve había tratado de mantener su mente centrada, pero la paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes. Con cada día que pasaba sus planes para escapar de prisión y atrapar por cuenta propia a Wo Fat cobraban mayor protagonismo en sus pensamientos; solo el regreso de Danny a la isla y sus visitas habían conseguido aplacar a Steve.

A pesar de ello, la situación se había complicado con la intervención de Víctor Hesse que terminó con Steve siendo apuñado y posteriormente huyendo de la ambulancia. Por suerte para el marine, su equipo le había respaldado, su nombre había sido limpiado y poco a poco, todo volvía a la normalidad.

Aun así, mientras Steve estaba allí parado, frente al espejo del baño de su casa, afeitándose la barba que los días en prisión le habían regalado, todo se sentía distinto. El Vicegobernador había reestablecido el cinco-cero, pero con nuevas condiciones, Kono aún estaba siendo investigada, no habían conseguido dar con el paradero de Wo Fat y la inesperada aparición de Joe White había conducido al equipo no solo a la prueba clave que demostró la inocencia de Steve, sino que también generó nuevos interrogantes sobre John McGarrett.

Steve dejó escapar un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza, posó la maquinilla de afeitar sobre el borde del lavamanos y se lavó los restos de espuma de su cara. Con el rostro aún mojado, el marine le devolvió la mirada a su reflejo, pero la sensación de extrañeza persistía, era como si algo hubiera cambiado y tal vez ese algo fuera él mismo.

Con cierto aire de cansancio, Steve cogió una toalla limpia y salió del baño secándose la cara, volvió a su habitación a por algo de ropa, pero apenas había tenido tiempo de ponerse unos pantalones, sentía la herida en el abdomen especialmente molesta aquella mañana y eso le hacía moverse más lentamente, cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba insistentemente a la puerta.

—¡Ya va! —exclamó el marine bajando con cuidado las escaleras, la mano derecha posada protectoramente sobre las vendas limpias que aún cubrían su cuerpo—. ¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanto escándalo?

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Danny, seguía sin llevar corbata, lucía una amplia sonrisa e iba cargado con una gran bolsa de la compra de la que asomaban las inconfundibles hojas de una piña.

Aquel día se tornaba más extraño por momentos.

—¡Hola! —dijo el policía a modo de respuesta.

—Hola —repitió Steve sin moverse, una mano aún sobre su herida, la otra apoyada sobre la puerta, su cuerpo bloqueando la entrada; miró a su compañero de arriba abajo y luego echó un vistazo al familiar coche aparcado en la entrada—; ¿va todo bien?

—Claro; ¿vas a dejarme pasar o vas a tenerme más tiempo esperando aquí en el porche?

—¿Por qué no has entrado? La puerta no estaba cerrada.

—No sé, quería darte algo de espacio. Además, siempre me gritas porque dices que me cuelo en tu casa sin llamar, así que…

—Pensé que ya habíamos superado eso —comentó Steve con una pequeña sonrisa divertida haciéndose a un lado para que Danny entrara.

—¿El qué? ¿Que yo entrara sin más o que tú te quejes cada vez que lo hago alegando que nunca llamo? —preguntó el policía mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la cocina.

—¿Ambos? —preguntó el otro hombre encogiéndose de hombros, observando atentamente los productos que Danny iba sacando de la bolsa que había posado sobre la mesa y notando cierto sentimiento reconfortante con lo familiar que de pronto se sentía todo—. ¿Vas a volver a cocinar para mí?

—Bueno… dado que hace días me tocó llevarme toda tu comida perecedera para que no se estropeara —comentó Danny cargando con un par de paquetes de frutas y dirigiéndose a la nevera—, pensé que lo justo era compensártelo de algún modo; pero veo que se me han adelantado…

El policía, tras haber abierto la puerta del refrigerador, se encontró con los estantes llenos de productos frescos y de repente se sintió muy estúpido mientras se dirigía a Steve, que seguía de brazos cruzados mirándole desde el marco de la puerta donde se había apoyado.

—Podrías haberme dicho que ibas a hacer la compra —soltó Danny, buscando ahora dónde encajar las manzanas y las cerezas, planteándose usar la piña que también había comprado como arma arrojadiza.

—No he salido de casa —explicó Steve, cerrando la puerta de la nevera y quitándole a Danny los paquetes de la mano para colar su contenido en un frutero—. Ayer por la tarde Kamekona me trajo medio supermercado, y horas después Joe se presentó con demasiada comida tailandesa; si me hubieras llamado para preguntar si necesitaba algo, te lo habría dicho.

—¿Y cómo se supone que iba a llamarte si tenías el móvil apagado? —le dijo el policía algo molesto—. Pensé que querías dormir, descansar un poco, evadirte de todo lo que ha estado pasando los últimos días… Al menos eso es lo que dijiste, ¿o fue lo que me dijiste a mí para que no te viniera a molestar?

—Ay… cómo añoraba estas discusiones absurdas… —dijo Steve con tono divertido mientras alcanzaba su teléfono, posado sobre le encimera junto a su cargador, y se tomaba un instante para encenderlo.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—Siempre, Danny; siempre.

—Ahora sí que te estás burlando de mí.

Tras echar un breve y superficial vistazo a los mensajes de su teléfono, Steve lo conectó al cargador y se volvió para mirar a su compañero, le sonrió de manera genuina y dijo:

—Yo también te he echado de menos.

—Nos vimos hace dos días —señaló Danny, como si él no hubiera anhelado volver a pasar tiempo a solas con Steve, como si mil dudas y demasiados temores no se hubieran instalado a su lado como fieles compañeros de viaje desde que el otro hombre fuera arrestado.

—¡Acércate! —exclamó Steve tendiéndole la mano a su compañero, leyéndole incluso mejor de lo que el otro creía.

Danny tardó en reaccionar, temeroso de cogerle la mano a Steve, temeroso al mismo tiempo de no hacerlo. Pero por una vez en su vida, el marine se propuso ser paciente; por suerte para él, a Danny le tomó menos de un minuto atreverse a avanzar hacia él.

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —preguntó Steve en apenas un susurro cuando tuvo a Danny a escasos centímetros de distancia, notando cómo su compañero temblaba ligeramente.

—Estás herido, no quiero hacerte daño —le dijo el policía sin soltar su mano, evitando mirarle a los ojos, el maremágnum de sensaciones vividas los últimos días comenzando a pasarle factura.

—Estoy bien, en el hospital comprobaron que la herida fue limpia… bueno, todo lo limpia que pudo ser dadas las circunstancias; y las suturas de Max siguen aguantando.

—Pero estás sin camisa…

—¿Y eso es un problema? Porque puedo subir a ponerme una en menos de un minuto si eso significa que puedo al fin abrazarte…

—No seas idiota, ¡ven aquí! —dijo Danny armándose de valor, encontrándose al fin su mirada con la de Steve, que le devolvió una amplia sonrisa antes de que sus fuertes brazos le rodearan y le inundaran de calidez.

Realmente se sentía como toda una vida.

Y con el abrazo, se eclipsaron todos los miedos de los días pasados, las incertidumbres que inevitablemente copaban su futuro quedaron relegadas a un segundo plano, la esperanza de que aún se tenían el uno al otro reestableciéndose con fuerza.

Entonces, Steve se apartó, solo un poco, para poder mirar a Danny a los ojos, y notó el cansancio en su mirada como reflejo del suyo, una ligera humedad haciendo el azul más intenso y no pudo más que sonreír, atrapando el rostro de Danny con su mano derecha mientras la izquierda aún permanecía posada sobre su cintura.

—¿Puedo besarte? —le preguntó Steve a Danny con voz ronca, mirándole a los labios de manera intermitente sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Necesitas preguntar, McGarrett?

—Supongo que solo quería asegurarme de que los dos seguíamos en la misma página.

—Todo un caballero… —murmuró Danny con tono divertido un instante antes de tirar de Steve para acercarle y besar sus labios.

Sin embargo, aquella vez, no salió bien de inmediato. Danny había besado a Steve justo cuando este sonreía, hecho que causó que la sonrisa del marine se intensificara más y causara que el policía se apartara para reprenderle; sin embargo, Steve, que aún seguía acariciando con el pulgar la mejilla de su compañero, sencillamente tomó la iniciativa y se lanzó a besarlo de manera adecuada, sin darle tiempo para hablar, redescubriendo sentimientos que habían quedado aletargados, pero que obviamente no habían desaparecido.

Por su lado, Danny se dejó hacer durante unos segundos, hasta que los avances de Steve merecieron una respuesta por su lado y se propuso participar más activamente en el beso; a fin de cuentas, aquello era cosa de dos.

Pero Steve, que jamás se quedaba atrás, no presentó tregua y mientras con una mano seguía guiando el beso, inclinando el rostro de Danny para alcanzar mejor sus labios, con la otra le atraía hacia sí, apretándole contra su cálido cuerpo y obligándole sin ser consciente de ello a caminar hacia atrás un par de pasos con el único fin de no perder el equilibrio, provocando que Danny chocara de manera estrepitosa contra la mesa de la cocina y el golpe hiciera rodar la piña que cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, rompiendo así el beso.

—¡Odio las piñas! —exclamó Danny con solemnidad después de haberse vuelto para mirar la fruta caída.

A modo de respuesta, Steve no pudo más que sonreír y volver a tirar de él para abrazarle, realmente le había echado de menos. La reacción de Danny, devolviéndole el abrazo, dejaba bastante claro que el sentimiento era mutuo.

◊


	2. POR SIEMPRE Y UN DÍA: Hablaremos de todo y nada

CAPÍTULO DE REFERENCIA (Spoilers): 2x2

Todavía era de madrugada cuando Steve decidió que no aguantaba más la incertidumbre y se plantó en el apartamento de Danny. Aparcó su furgoneta de cualquier manera en la calle y con decisión llamó repetidas veces a la puerta. Justo después de hacerlo comenzó a pensar que tal vez aquello había sido una muy mala idea, pero necesitaba saber y ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, un bastante somnoliento inspector Williams acababa de abrir la puerta y le estaba dedicando una mirada cargada a partes iguales de odio y cansancio.

—No me digas que tenemos un caso; si ni siquiera ha amanecido… —dijo Danny con la voz estrangulada por el sueño, apartándose el pelo de la cara y volviendo después al interior del apartamento mientras arrastraba los pies descalzos.

—¿Qué? No, tenemos que hablar —respondió Steve armándose de valor, entrando en la casa y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sus ojos acostumbrándose rápidamente a la velada oscuridad.

—¿Hablar? ¿A estas horas? —preguntó el policía, que después de haberse vuelto a dejar caer de bruces sobre las sábanas revueltas de su sofá-cama se había girado sobre la mesita improvisada para comprobar la hoja en su teléfono móvil.

—Es lo que decía tu mensaje —dijo el otro hombre mientras comenzaba a pasearse por el minúsculo apartamento, tratando de no pisar accidentalmente los juguetes esparcidos por todos lados que revelaban la reciente visita de Grace.

—¿Qué mensaje? Yo no te he escrito ningún mensaje… —murmuró Danny y se dio vuelta en la cama, buscando acomodarse y poder ver al mismo tiempo a Steve, quien seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro—. ¿Puedes quedarte quieto? Estás comenzando a marearme…

—Me escribiste, anoche, me dijiste y leo textualmente: «Tenemos que hablar, nos vemos mañana antes de ir a trabajar.» —respondió Steve deteniéndose al fin, leyendo el mensaje de su teléfono móvil y mirando a su compañero como si esperara algún tipo de respuesta que no llegó—. ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decir nada?

—Steve, tengo sueño —dijo Danny, se notaba que luchaba con fuerza para mantener sus ojos abiertos—, y puede que mi cerebro aún siga dormido, pero juraría que aún no es por la mañana… No… no hay sol en el cielo, media isla todavía está en pijama… ¡Déjame dormir!

—¿Qué? ¡No! Si vas a romper conmigo quiero saberlo ya…

—¿Romper contigo? ¿Se puede saber de qué demonios estás hablando?

—Sí, bueno, ya sé que dijimos que nos tomaríamos las cosas con calma y que aún no hemos definido exactamente nuestra relación, pero… ¡ya sabes a lo que me refiero!

—No, no sé a qué te refieres, porque esto probablemente sea un sueño y yo esté manteniendo una conversación absurda conmigo mismo, así que voy a cerrar los ojos, a quedarme muy quieto y seguro que cuando vuelva a despertar, siquiera estarás en mi apartamento… —masculló Danny mientras se acomodaba bajo las sábanas.

—¿Danny? ¿Danny? ¡Danny! —repitió Steve una y otra vez hasta que obtuvo respuesta.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, joder, sigues ahí! ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita pesadilla! —dijo el policía después de abrir los ojos y encontrándose de nuevo con Steve, dándole después la espalda para volver a acomodarse en el sofá-cama, aferrándose a la almohada como si la vida le dependiera de ello.

—Danny, si realmente quieres que me vaya más a tener que hablar conmigo.

—Lo que realmente quiero es que me dejes dormir.

—Danny…

—¡Maldita sea, Steven! —exclamó Danny llegando al límite de su paciencia, sentándose de manera brusca sobre la cama, agarrando con fuerza la almohada por si tuviera que usarla para golpear la cabeza dura de su compañero—. ¿Quieres… dejarme dormir de una puñetera vez? No quiero romper conmigo, no tengo intención de romper contigo ni nunca la tuve, lo que tiene que decir mucho sobre mi cordura mental, pero mi evaluación psiquiátrica trimestral obligatoria no es hasta el mes que viene y pospondré hasta entonces el replantearme mis decisiones vitales, y ahora… puedes por favor, por favor, cállate y déjame aprovechar la hora que me queda antes de que deba levantarme y pasarme el resto del día detrás de ti persiguiendo a los malos y tratando de que no destruyas la isla en el proceso.. ¿Es mucho pedir?

—Pero entonces… —trató de decir el marine, realmente desconcertado, volviendo a reanudar su caminar nervioso por el apartamento.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó el otro hombre con un tono de voz que rayaba la pura desesperación—. Steve, oye, escucha, si has cambiado de idea sobre lo de salir juntos…

—¿Qué? —dijo Steve elevando la voz más de lo necesario, volviéndose para mirar a Danny—. No, no, es solo que dijiste… bueno, tu mensaje decía que teníamos que hablar…

—¿Y?

—Pues que tal vez yo no sea un experto en relaciones ni nada, pero el mítico “tenemos que hablar”, siempre parece ser el preámbulo para una ruptura.

—Deberías decirle a Mary que te preste sus novelas románticas, porque en serio, Steve, necesitas actualizarte. Tal vez incluso te vendrían bien para coger ideas para cierta cita que aún tenemos pendiente…

—Tranquilo, no se me ha olvidado lo de la cena; además, ya tengo algunas ideas en mente —admitió Steve mucho más calmado, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.

—Genial, pues ahora que todo está aclarado… —dijo Danny y por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos volvió a acomodarse entre las mantas, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

—Danny, ¡Danny! ¿Vas a seguir durmiendo? —preguntó Steve tras un largo rato observando a su compañero tumbado y con los ojos cerrados; él mismo tenía demasiada energía nerviosa acumulada y no quería irse, sino aprovechar el tiempo a solas con Danny antes de tener que ir a trabajar.

—Pues no, a no ser que te calles de una vez… —respondió el otro hombre hablando directamente contra la almohada—. No tienes que irte si no quieres, pero haz algo útil y silencioso y a mí déjame dormir… ¡Plancha! Hay un montón de ropa por planchar eh… allí… en alguna parte… ¡Buenas noches, Steve!

El marine observó con un tono divertido las indicaciones de Danny, cuyo brazo no señalaba realmente a ninguna parte y decidido a compensarle, obviamente no planchando su ropa, porque Steve era experto en hacer algo totalmente diferente a lo que se le había sugerido, sino haciéndole un buen desayuno que seguro Danny agradecía después de haber interrumpido su sueño de aquella manera.

Con total confianza Steve se instaló en la cocina. Revisó los estantes, los armarios y la nevera para ver qué clase de desayuno podría cocinar para Danny y también para sí mismo, ya que con las prisas había salido de su casa si ni siquiera tomarse un café y ahora que los nervios anteriores se disipaban, comenzaba a tener un poco de hambre.

El hombre había dispuestos sobre la encimera huevos frescos, espinacas, algunos tomates cherry y un par de aguacates. Había encontrado una botella de vinagre a medio consumir que le serviría perfectamente para hacer los huevos escalfados y también algo de aceite que usaría para cocinar las espinacas y los tomates; usaría la sartén para tostar algo de pan y dado que aún tenía bastante tiempo, aprovecharía para hacer zumo natural de naranjas con el exprimidor manual que había encontrado cuando curioseaba.

Con todos los productos que iba a necesitar a mano, Steve comenzó a preparar el desayuno, siempre pendiente de la hora para asegurar que tanto las tostadas como el café que también tenía pensado preparar estuvieran a la temperatura perfecta para cuando Danny al fin decidiera unirse a él en la cocina.

De ese modo, cuando al fin la luz que se colaba a través de los estores se intensificó y la alarma del móvil de Danny estaba a punto de sonar, Steve ya había terminado el desayuno e incluso había dispuesto la mesa para los dos.

—Joder, nene, ¿qué es eso que huele tan bien? —preguntó Danny cuando salió de la cama y se acercó a lo que se suponía que era el comedor, iba bostezando sonoramente, aún medio dormido y con el pelo apuntando en todas direcciones.

—Son tostadas con huevo y aguacate, llevan espinacas y tomate —le explicó Steve con una sonrisa mientras posaba la jarra en que había vertido el zumo exprimido y que estaba bien fría después de haber pasado bastante rato en la nevera—. Por cierto, bonitos bóxers.

—¿Qué…? —trató de decir el policía al tiempo que desviaba la vista hacia sí mismo, dándose cuenta de que su ropa interior tenía un estampado navideño, un fondo verde con bastones de caramelos rojos y blancos—. Sí bueno, es lo que pasa cuando uno se viste a oscuras y con prisa. Por cierto, ¿me da tiempo a darme una ducha?

—¡Claro! —exclamó Steve optando por dar un trago de la taza de café que había estado a punto de entregarle a su compañero y quedándosela para sí—. Pero tengo hambre, así que date prisa o terminaré comiéndome yo todas las tostadas…

—Puedes empezar por comerte el aguacate —comentó Danny cuando ya se alejaba en dirección al baño—. ¡Qué manía lo de poner fruta en todas las comidas!

A modo de respuesta Steve sonrió divertido, tomó asiento en la mesa y se dispuso a probar una de las tostadas antes de que se enfriaran, tenía que comprobar si realmente estaban tan buenas como parecía, era lo justo.

Cuando al fin Danny salió del baño, esta vez se aseguró no menos de dos veces de coger su ropa y también una toalla que no estuviera agujereada, porque por mucho que su relación con Steve hubiera avanzando considerablemente era mejor no repetir los inconvenientes sufridos la Navidad pasada, el policía ya lucía impecable, perfectamente peinado y listo para el trabajo.

—¡Veo que no has tocado la plancha! —exclamó Danny cuando volvió al comedor y tomó asiento frente a Steve.

El marine, que había sido pillado con más de media tostada en la boca, hizo malabares para atender a Danny y servirle una nueva taza de café mientras parte de la yema del huevo se escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

—Te he hecho el desayuno, ¿qué más quieres? —le dijo Steve aún con la boca llena de comida.

—¡Qué menos después de despertarme de madrugada! —respondió Danny fingiéndose más indignado de lo que realmente se sentía, dando las gracias a Steve con un gesto tras probar el café y comprobar que estaba perfecto, justo como a él le gustaba—. Por cierto, ¿es mucho pedir que tragues lo que sea que estés comiendo antes de hablar?

—¡Tenía hambre! —dijo el marine tratando inútilmente de justificarse, enormemente tentado de robarle a Danny las tostadas que le había reservado.

—Ya claro, entonces tú siempre tienes hambre, ¿no? —dijo el policía en tono divertido, captando las intenciones de Steve y llevándose el plato con sus tostadas antes de que le dejaran sin ellas—. ¡Aleja tus manos de mi comida!

—Pues deja de hablar y come de una vez.

—Lo haría… si supiera lo que estoy a punto de comer…

—¿Qué más te da? Pruébalo y si no te gusta… ¡más para mí!

Danny alternó miradas entre Steve y las tostadas mientras giraba el plato que tenía frente a sí, el olor que desprendían era realmente agradable, pero aún no parecía convencido del todo; sin embargo, notando que su compañero estaba a punto de arrebatarle la comida si seguía sin decidirse, se lanzó a probar al fin una de las tostadas pegándole un buen mordisco.

Steve a su lado sonrió complacido, se apoyó con ambos brazos sobre la mesa y esperó pacientemente, o lo que el marine entendía como paciencia, la reacción de Danny.

—Mhmm… está bueno —dijo el policía, asegurándose de tragar antes de hablar, no quedaría bien que fuera molestando a Steve por hacer algo que después él repetía—. ¿Qué me habías dicho que llevaba esto además de aguacate?

—Tomate, espinacas y obviamente huevo. También eché un poco de sal y pimienta —respondió Steve con mirada triunfal.

—Pues sabe mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba, ahí tengo que darte la razón, sí señor. Mi enhorabuena al chef por abrir mi paladar a un nuevo mundo de sabores —dijo Danny sin poder evitar sonar jocoso, apresurándose a señalar que hablaba en serio—. No, de verdad, Steve, realmente te agradezco el desayuno, está muy rico.

—No hay de qué —dijo el marine y siguió observando a su compañero mientras bebía los últimos tragos de su café.

—¿Qué?

—Nada…

—Puedo sentirte pensar desde aquí, Steve, ¿qué pasa?

—Aún tenemos un tema pendiente…

—¿Qué tema? —preguntó Danny mientras seguía comiendo sus tostadas y se servía una segunda taza de café ya templado.

—Pues tu críptico “tenemos que hablar”…

—¿En serio? ¿Otra vez con eso?

—En realidad antes no hablamos de nada, seguías empeñado en seguir durmiendo.

—¿Y puedes culparme por eso? No todos estamos entrenados para estar descansados tras haber dormido solo cinco horas y para ducharnos en menos de tres minutos. Además, el mensaje que te envié no llevaba implícito ningún tema específico de conversación, solo quería verte para hablar a solas un rato, ya que el otro día alguien se quedó dormido sobre mi hombro después de que sugerir ver una película en la que ni siquiera estaba interesado…

—Eso no es verdad… —dijo Steve y aprovechando el gesto de indignación que Danny le dedicó, le robó el último trozo de tostada que quedaba en su plato—. La culpa de que me quedara dormido fue de los medicamentos que me dieron en el hospital después de que Hesse me apuñalara…

—No te estoy culpando, solo estoy diciendo lo que pasó —respondió el policía y como represalia por el robo de su tostada se terminó de un trago el resto del café que aún quedaba en la taza de Steve.

El silencio se hizo de repente en la habitación y Steve y Danny se retaron con la mirada durante un largo minuto, demasiado conscientes de lo mucho que disfrutaban provocándose el uno al otro. Entonces, una miga de pan salió volando y golpeó a Danny en la cara; el policía se quedó aturdido durante un instante, hasta que vio la risa divertida que Steve le estaba dedicando y no pudo más que sumarse a él.

—¡Serás idiota! —exclamó el rubio y trató inútilmente de devolverle el ataque.

—A primera hora de la mañana tu puntería es horrible, Danno —le dijo Steve, coordinándose con el otro hombre sin necesidad de palabras para empezar a recoger la mesa, llevar al fregadero y limpiar todos utensilios que habían utilizado para el desayuno—. Debería llevarte al campo de tiro y darte unas clases prácticas.

—Sinceramente, Steve, espero que esa no sea tu idea de una velada romántica.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¿Que qué tiene de malo? —comenzó a decir Danny, preparándose para darle a su compañero todo un discurso; pero entonces, reparó en la mirada divertida que Steve le dedicaba mientras fregaba las tazas sucias y se dio cuenta de que el otro hombre solo se estaba quedando con él.

—Deberías concederme más crédito —le sugirió Steve tras terminar de lavar, secándose las manos en el mismo trapo que Danny estaba utilizando para los cacharros utilizados.

—Sí, bueno, eso es de la clase de cosas que no me creeré hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos —dijo el policía terminando de secar y guardando el último plato en el estante que tenía al lado.

—Bien. ¿Estás listo para que nos vayamos? —le preguntó Steve tras dedicarle una pequeña sonrisilla, echando un vistazo a su reloj para comprobar la hora—. Hemos quedado con Jenna a las nueve en la oficina para despedirnos y no quiero llegar tarde, aún tengo que pasarme por el despacho del Gobernador Denning para recoger unos papeles…

—Pues… yo estoy listo, pero me parece que tú no —dijo Danny; habían salido de la cocina y el policía había recuperado su arma y su placa de la pequeña caja fuerte donde los guardaba.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Tú te has visto?

—No, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué tengo de malo?

—¡Mira bien!

—¿Pero qué se supone que debo ver?

—La camisa…

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿No te gusta? —dijo Steve y entonces la vio, una enorme mancha de huevo decorando su hasta el momento impecable camisa. El marine negó con la cabeza mientras observaba mejor, preguntándose cómo no la había visto hasta ese momento y encontrando al fin explicación para el rastro pegajoso que había sentido en el brazo cuando estaban aún en la mesa desayunando—. Maldita tostada… ¡Esto ha sido por tu culpa!

—Perdona, ¿me estás culpando a mí o a la tostada? —le preguntó Danny con curiosidad sin poder contener la risa burlona, entregándole a Steve el bote de quitamanchas que tenía guardado en un armario del baño.

—A ti, por supuesto —respondió Steve de manera distraída, quitándose la camisa y yendo hacia el lavamanos con el quitamanchas.

—¿Y se puede saber qué te hecho yo? La camisa te la has manchado tu solito…

—Pues distraerme, eso has hecho; ¿no te parece bastante?

—Lo que me parece es que vas a necesitar otra camisa —comentó Danny mientras se alejaba, volviendo poco después con una que le ofreció a Steve, quien seguía frotando la suya, a aquellas alturas, más empapada que seca.

—Creo que tengo una camiseta en el oficina… —dijo Steve antes de levantar la vista y contemplar la camisa que su compañero le mostraba. Era azul oscuro, con un estampado en un tono muy claro de gris que describía barcos velero, palmeras y olas—. ¿De dónde has sacado esa camisa? Nunca antes te la he visto puesta…

—Alguien me la regaló cuando estaba por venir a Hawaii. La saqué del paquete en que venía para probármela, pero esa fue la única vez que me la puse —le explicó Danny, quedándose con la percha en que la había tenido colgada en la mano.

—¿Alguien? —preguntó el marine con curiosidad mientras se ponía la camisa, descubriendo al hacerlo que no solo le quedaba perfecta, sino que tenía un sutil y familiar aroma a menta.

—Mi hermana Bridget —dijo él tras lanzar la percha sobre el sofá-cama, aun con las sábanas todas revueltas, y acercándose después a Steve para colocarle bien el cuello de la camisa—. Espera, déjame… ¡así está mejor!

—Gracias… por arreglarme el cuello y… por la camisa… —respondió Steve con cierta timidez cuando Danny no se apartó inmediatamente, mirando sus labios y preguntándose si aún estaría en ellos el sabor de las tostadas con aguacate.

—De nada —añadió el policía en el mismo tono de voz, notando cómo el ambiente había cambiado de repente entre ellos, planteándose una pregunta similar a la de Steve.

—Danny… —comenzó a decir el marine, pero fue silenciado por un beso en los labios que aunque breve, le cortó la respiración.

—Deberíamos ir a trabajar… —sugirió el rubio cuando fue consciente de que Steve parecía haberse quedado congelado con una sonrisa estúpida pintada en la cara, el recuerdo de su mejilla siendo acariciada por la mano de Danny aun persistente.

—Sí… sí, deberíamos… —respondió al fin el otro hombre, parpadeando más veces de las necesarias y volviendo a la realidad, instando a Danny a moverse y salir del apartamento con un gesto—. Por cierto, al final no hablamos…

—¿Cómo qué no? —preguntó el policía cerrando la puerta principal—. Si no has parado de hablar desde que me despertaste en mitad de la noche sin ningún motivo…

—En primer lugar no era mitad de la noche, y en segundo… ¡tenía un motivo más que legítimo!

—Si tú lo dices…

—¡Danno, cállate! —exclamó Steve sin poder evitarlo cuando llegaron al lugar en donde el marine había aparcado su furgoneta, a escasos metros de la Camaro de Danny—. ¿Nos vemos en la oficina?

—¡Claro! —respondió el policía y esta vez fue él quien se quedó sonriendo como un tonto cuando Steve tiró de él para robarle un rápido beso antes de escapar riendo divertido hacia su furgoneta.

◊


	3. PERDIDO Y ENCONTRADO: El colgante de Lori, una teoría de la conspiración

CAPÍTULO DE REFERENCIA (Spoilers): 2x3

Los planes de Danny para su día libre no incluían ordenar su apartamento, pero Grace había sido invitada a la fiesta de cumpleaños de una de sus amigas de la escuela, fiesta de pijamas incluida, y Steve tenía planes con Joe, alguno que probablemente incluiría alguna actividad potencialmente peligrosa y sobre la que Steve no había querido entrar en detalles con el único objetivo de convencer a Danny, inútilmente, para que se uniera a ellos.

Así que en lugar de pasar la tarde con su hija y acaso quedar después para cenar con Steve y disfrutar de algo de tiempo de calidad juntos, el policía al fin había podido planchar la ropa limpia que seguía en el mismo cesto desde la semana pasada, había cambiado las sábanas de su sofá-cama antes de plegarlo y echado las usadas a la lavadora junto con algunas mantas, había tendido estas fuera cuando el programa de lavado terminó para que secaran más rápido y puesto una segunda lavadora de ropa en la que incluyó la camisa que Steve se manchara de huevo días atrás y que aún seguía pululando por su apartamento, había ordenado lo mejor posible los juguetes de Grace para no seguir encontrándolos por todas partes y tras haber hecho una lista de las cosas que iba a necesitar comprar cuando se pasara por el supermercado, había aprovechado que aún era temprano para hacerle una rápida limpieza al Camaro.

Ahora, sintiéndose algo cansado pero con la sensación de haber tenido un día bastante productivo, Danny regresó a su apartamento, guardó en uno de los armarios inferiores de la cocina el cubo que había utilizado para lavar su coche y siguió jugueteando distraídamente con el colgante que tenía en el bolsillo de sus tejanos y que había encontrado enganchado en el asiento del copiloto mientras meditaba qué podría prepararse para cenar.

Para ello, abrió la nevera y se quedó mirando su contenido, prácticamente decidido a hacer uso de uno de los panfletos que decoraban la puerta de la misma y pedir que le trajeran algo cuando el sonido de una videollamada captó su atención.

Danny levantó la vista hacia el pequeño portátil que tenía abierto sobre la encimera de la cocina y tras cerrar la puerta de la nevera fue a atender la llamada.

—¡Hola, cuñado! —exclamó Mary, la hermana de Steve, cuando la pantalla cobró vida, su enorme sonrisa ocupándolo todo hasta que el dispositivo que estuviera utilizando, probablemente su teléfono, fue apartado y el policía pudo ver a la mujer dejándose caer en algún tipo de sillón.

—No me llames así —dijo Danny, tratando de ocultar con enfado el hecho de que aquella simple palabra le había provocado un vuelco en el corazón—. ¿Por qué me llamas así? Te lo he dicho mil veces y tú insistes; siento que estoy tratando con tu hermano, ¡sois iguales!

—Es una de las virtudes de los McGarrett, somos persistentes—respondió la mujer sin dejar de sonar divertida.

—Sí, esa también es otra virtud vuestra, convertir todo lo que se os dice en un cumplido incluso cuando no lo es —dijo el policía, pero se les escapó una pequeña sonrisa, en ocasiones como aquella Mary le recordaba demasiado a Steve y no podía ocultar que en el fondo, los McGarrett, junto a su hija Grace, se estaban convirtiendo en su mayor debilidad—. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, sin novedades, estaba por aquí preparándome para leer un rato después de un largo día de trabajo y pensé en llamar y ver qué tal le iba a mi… Lo siento, es que no sé cómo llamarte…

—¿Qué tal Danny?

—Ya… no, creo que no… ¡Espera! Cuando Steve nos presentó te llamó Danno, ¿puedo llamarte…?

—¡No! ¡Absolutamente no! Danno solo me llama mi hija y bueno… tu hermano, pero porque es idiota y nunca me hace caso y…

—… porque estás enamorado de él…

—¿Qué? ¿De dónde te has sacado eso? ¿Te lo ha dicho él? —preguntó Danny tras dejar escapar una risa un tanto histérica; el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación comenzaba a ponerle nervioso y no era como si él necesitara mucho para alterarse.

—¿Quién, Steve? Créeme, he visto paredes más expresivas que mi hermano —dijo Mary—. De hecho, siquiera me dijo que estabais saliendo, tuve que deducirlo yo sola tras una conversación súper larga que me dejó mentalmente exhausta. En serio, no sé cómo le aguantas a diario; pensé que en cualquier momento me saldría con el mítico “no puedo revelarte esa información, es clasificado” o algo por el estilo.

—Sí, no me hubiera extrañado nada oírle decir algo así.

—Entonces… ¿es cierto? ¿Estáis saliendo?

—¿Qué libro decías que estabas leyendo?

—Oh, vamos, Danny, no seas así. Me preocupo por él, es mi hermano y… solo quiero saber si tengo que echarte la charla…

—¿La charla? ¿Qué charla?

—Pues ya sabes… esa de que no le rompas el corazón o tendrás que enfrentarte a mí o algo así… No sé, se supone que es el hermano o hermana mayor la que se la echa a la pareja del menor, ¿no?

—Oh, Dios mío, si alguna vez le presentas a tu hermano alguno de tus intereses románticos, por favor, ¡déjame estar presente!

—Sí, claro, ¿crees que estoy tan loca como para presentarle a Steve uno de mis novios?

—Bueno, sería un buen método para descubrir si es amor verdadero.

—Ya… no, creo que mejor no correr el riesgo, muchas gracias.

Danny sonrió con cariño a la pantalla. Sabía que la relación de Steve y Mary aún estaba en proceso de reconstrucción, que habían pasado muchos años alejados y que la distancia física seguía siendo en la actualidad un obstáculo. Pero también era consciente de que tanto Steve como su hermana hacían su mejor esfuerzo por intentarlo y si él podía ayudarles de algún modo, aunque fuera simplemente charlando un par de veces al mes con Mary y manteniéndola al día de las cosas importantes, lo haría.

—No me has respondido a la pregunta —comentó la mujer de repente, haciendo que Danny volviera a la realidad y se acomodara mejor sobre la encimera donde se había apoyado mientras hablaban.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—¿De verdad estáis saliendo tú y Steve?

—Mhmmm… es complicado.

—Pues simplifícalo para mí. Por favor…

—Estamos juntos… —admitió Danny tras una larga pausa, pasándose la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo, incorporándose para después volver a centrar su mirada en la pantalla del portátil mientras cruzaba los brazos, adquiriendo sin ser consciente de ello una actitud un tanto a la defensiva.

—Vale… —dijo Mary y la sonrisa de su rostro se perdió a medio camino—. No suenas muy convencido…

—Ya te dije que era complicado. Nos estamos tomando las cosas con calma, al menos por el momento… Creo que tú eres la única que lo sabe oficialmente. Bueno, no, mi ex, Rachel, también lo sabe y… puede que Catherine también sepa algo… —respondió Danny con un gesto meditativo.

—Comienzo a sospechar que el único que realmente no sabe que está saliendo con mi hermano eres tú —dijo Mary de manera mordaz.

—Muy… graciosa —le dijo el policía de tal modo que se hubiera dirigido a Steve.

—De cualquier modo, me alegro por los dos, os merecéis ser felices.

—Gracias… Supongo…

—Ahora, Danny, ¿puedo hablarte de la nueva novela que estoy a punto de comenzar a leer? —le preguntó Mary mostrando de manera tan entusiasta la portada del libro que sostenía en la mano que el policía solo pudo ver una fugaz imagen borrosa.

—Ese es el auténtico motivo de tu llamada, ¿verdad?

—Bueno... eres el único que conozco que se ha leído la historia…

—En realidad aún no lo he hecho. Me compré el libro como te dije hace un par de semanas cuando estaba con Grace buscando cuadernos de colorear y lo vi en el estante; pero aún no he tenido tiempo de empezarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces con quién voy a debatir yo sobre la segunda parte?

—¿Segunda parte?

—Sí, esta es la continuación —le explicó Mary y volvió a mostrar el libro; si bien, en aquella ocasión Danny pudo fijarse en que el color de la portada y la imagen diferían sutilmente de la de su novela—. Ahora no podré hacerte ningún comentario para no estropearte nada…

—Puedes hacerme todos los comentarios que quieras, siempre y cuando no me reveles alguna información relevante.

—¿No quieres saber si el vampiro y el policía acaban juntos?

—Me refería más bien a que no me digas quien es el responsable de las muertes… Porque había algún tipo de crimen, ¿verdad?

—Sí, la historia es más que la relación amorosa de los personajes.

—Bien, porque viendo solo la portada, no lo parece.

—Oh, vamos, no me digas que eres como Steve y no te gustan las historias románticas.

—No tengo nada en contra de lo romántico, solo quiero saber qué género estoy leyendo para no llevarme decepciones.

—Bien; en ese caso, yo creo que este libro te gustará… De hecho, los protagonistas me recuerdan en ocasiones a ti y a Steve…

—Claro, como tu hermano no tiene bastante con sus habilidades ninja, concédele además poderes sobrenaturales —comentó Danny mientras negaba, tratando de sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de un Steve vampiro. Fue entonces cuando un sonido captó su atención—. Dame un segundo Mary, alguien está llamando a la puerta…

—Tranquilo, no tengo prisa —respondió la mujer y se acomodó en el sofá, volviendo a echar un vistazo al resumen de su nueva novela mientras esperaba.

Danny salió de la cocina y caminó hacia la puerta principal, tenía los estores echados y no podía verse a través de la cristalera a quien fuera que hubiera llamado; pero de todas las personas que había imaginado que podían presentarse así sin más en su apartamento, jamás pensó en la mujer que le sonrió con cierto aire altivo cuando al fin abrió la puerta.

—¡Lori! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Danny a modo de saludo y echó un vistazo a la calle, esperando encontrar coches patrulla o algún tipo de emergencia similar que justificara la presencia de la agente Weston allí a aquellas horas.

—Sí, hola, Danny, siento presentarme así de este modo en tu piso, pero… es importante. ¿Puedo pasar? Prometo que seré breve, no te robaré mucho tiempo —respondió ella.

—Claro, adelante, entra —dijo el policía aún contrariado, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a la mujer, volviendo después a cerrar la puerta cuando estuvo dentro.

—¡Bonito apartamento! —exclamó Lori tras haber dado un par de pasos y mirando a su alrededor con mirada crítica. Sus palabras no habían sonado muy sinceras.

—¿Qué está pasando, Lori? —preguntó Danny con más brusquedad de la que pretendió. Si bien, en aquella ocasión, que se plantara frente a la mujer cruzado de brazos fue una pose planificada; comenzaba a pegársela la paranoia de Steve y aún no sabía si podían confiar en ella o no.

—Perdona, es solo que me imaginé algo distinto… Vaya, no sabía que tuvieras una hija —dijo Lori aún evaluando el lugar, volviéndose tras descubrir la foto de Danny con Grace hecha en la pasada Navidad y reparando en el gesto que el otro hombre le seguía dedicando, esperando una explicación que tardaba en llegar—. ¿Por qué te estás poniendo a la defensiva? …oh, vaya, lo siento, ¿te estoy analizando? Defecto profesional; no era mi intención…

—¿Seguro que estás bien? Pareces algo nerviosa —dijo el policía, obligándose a relajar su postura y optando por mostrar su lado amable.

—Sí, sí, es que verás… en el fondo es una tontería, pero… para mí tiene un gran valor sentimental y… llevo toda la tarde buscándolo y tu coche era mi última opción —explicó al fin Lori, dedicándole a Danny la mejor de sus sonrisas de disculpa—. No habrás visto mi colgante, ¿verdad? Es dorado, con forma ovalada…

—¿Y se parece a este? —le preguntó Danny sacando de su bolsillo la cadena que había encontrado en el asiento de copiloto del Camaro cuando lo estuvo limpiando horas antes.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Dónde estaba? —dijo Lori sin poder contener su emoción, recuperando el collar.

—En mi coche, tal como imaginabas… Pero creo que tiene el enganche roto… —comentó Danny.

—Sí… no es la primera vez que se me rompe, pero es mi colgante favorito y… —comenzó a decir Lori, pero se interrumpió a sí misma y en vez de explicarse, optó por darle un rápido aunque efusivo abrazo a Danny—. Muchísimas gracias, Danny, de verdad…

—De nada… —dijo él respondiendo torpemente al abrazo, dándole una palmadita a la mujer en la espalda.

—Bueno, ya es tarde, debería marcharme… —añadió Lori cuando se separaron, sintiéndose de repente un poco fuera de lugar, aún con su colgante en la mano—. Gracias de nuevo, espero no haber interrumpido nada…

—No, tranquila —dijo Danny cortésmente y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Buenas noch… —comenzó a decir la mujer cuando se giró bajo el umbral de la puerta, pero entonces algo en su cabeza hizo clic y no pudo contenerse—. ¿Steve está aquí?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a estar Steve en mi apartamento? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó Danny y trató por todos los medios de que el pánico que sintió de repente no se notara ni en su voz ni en sus gestos.

—No sé, es que esa camisa… —dijo Lori encogiéndose de hombro, señalando la camisa azul de Steve que descansaba perfectamente doblada en lo alto de la pila de ropa que Danny había planchado y que tenía pendiente recoger, la misma camisa que el marine se manchara días atrás cuando desayunaron juntos en el apartamento y que aún no le había devuelto.

—Es mía. Aunque no me extrañaría que eventualmente Steve se las ingeniera para que le hiciera la colada —dijo el policía tratando de sonar desenfadado—. Mejor no le des ideas…

—Supongo que me habré equivocado… —acertó a decir Lori tras un instante, aunque no parecía muy convencida todavía.

Danny asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, sin saber qué más añadir que no sonara sospechoso, apoyó la mano discretamente contra la puerta que seguía abierta y esperó que la mujer pillara la indirecta.

—Buenas noches —dijo al fin Lori—. ¡Y gracias otra vez por encontrar mi colgante!

—No hay de qué —respondió el policía un instante antes de cerrar la puerta—. ¡Adiós!

Aun algo confundido por aquel extraño encuentro, Danny se quedó unos segundos anclado con la mano todavía apoyada contra la puerta, tentado de echar un vistazo a través de los estores para comprobar que Lori se subía a su coche y se marchaba, pero decidido a no hacerlo por si aquello resultaba sospechoso y provocaba más preguntas incómodas, sintiéndose de repente algo idiota por actuar de aquel modo.

Así, dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio, el policía se volvió sobre sí mismo y al hacerlo reparó en el portátil que aún reposaba sobre la encimera y recordó que seguía teniendo a Mary al otro lado de una videollamada.

—Lo has oído todo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó el policía a la mujer cuando volvió a la cocina.

—Sí, no he podido evitarlo —respondió Mary con una pequeña sonrisa, sin pizca de vergüenza—. Por cierto, ¿quién era?

—Lori Weston —explicó Danny—, el Gobernador Denning la asignó recientemente al cinco-cero.

—Oh, una espía… —comentó Mary, parecía estar disfrutando enormemente de la situación—. Y lo del colgante era una excusa para presentarse en tu apartamento sin avisar. ¡Sí! ¿Quién quiere novelas cuando tu vida es mucho más interesante?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Es… una buena agente… —respondió el policía, y aunque las palabras de la otra mujer no le dejaron indiferente se negaba a concederles mayor crédito—. ¿El gen paranoico también corre en la familia McGarrett?

—No es paranoia si resulta ser verdad —canturreó Mary.

—Pues claro que no es verdad —dijo Danny—, el colgante era real. Yo mismo lo encontré en mi coche cuando lo limpiaba; tenía el enganche roto y por eso se le debió caer.

—Ya, pero también dijo que no era la primera vez que le pasaba… —le recordó la mujer.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Crees que Lori dejó caer a propósito el colgante en el asiento de mi coche? Con qué motivo, ¿eh? ¿Presentarse sin más en mi apartamento?

—No lo sé, tal vez buscaba a Steve. Puede que se pasara por casa y al no encontrarlo decidiera ver si estaba contigo. Te preguntó por él, ¿no?

—Sí, pero era evidente que Steve no estaba aquí; este apartamento no es tan grande.

—Tal vez pensara que lo tenías escondido en algún sitio. No sé cómo no te preguntó si podía ir al baño para comprobar que no estaba allí —soltó Mary riendo.

—Esta conversación cada vez se parece más a una teoría de la conspiración —dijo Danny pasándose la mano por el pelo con cansancio—. Además, ¿qué motivo iba a tener yo para esconder a Steve de Lori?

—No sé, no es como si tuvierais un romance secreto, ¿verdad?

—¡Cállate! ¿Crees… crees que sospecha algo?

—¿Y qué si lo hace? ¿A quién le importa?

—¡A mí me importa! Si tienes razón en todo eso de ser una espía y se lo cuenta al Gobernador… tal vez decida aplicar la norma de no confraternizar en el trabajo y nos obligue a Steve y a mí a romper nuestra relación u optar a que uno de los dos deje el cinco-cero.

—Danny, relájate, eso no va a pasar —dijo Mary en tono serio, la diversión olvidada ya—. Además, existen políticas, seguro que solo tendríais que rellenar un montón de papeles y nada más. No sería para tanto, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, eventualmente, si seguís juntos, la gente se acabará enterando.

—Sí, bueno, eventualmente… Pero ya conoces a tu hermano, me obligaría a mí a rellenar todo el papeleo —dijo el policía tratando también de quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Tengo la sensación de que ese es un problema con el que lidias a diario —comentó Mary—. Creo recordar que la última vez que hablé con Steve estaba tratando de que alguien, supongo que tú, terminara unos informes por él.

—Sí, supones bien —dijo Danny con resignación, recordando discusiones absurdas de oficina cuya banda sonora gritaba “informes”—. Aunque comienzo a sospechar que su problema rellenando documentos relacionados con los casos es más pereza que otra cosa.

—Si te sirve de consuelo en el instituto era igual; mamá siempre tenía que perseguirle para que terminara sus tareas —le contó la mujer y en su voz se percibió un atisbo de nostalgia.

—Por suerte para mí no le conocía entonces, sino, estoy seguro de que me habría liado para que le hiciera los deberes.

—Hubiera sido divertido… Además, yo te hubiera dado ideas para que te lo compensara.

—Claro, después de darme la charla, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. Aunque habría tenido unos diez años, no creo que te hubiera intimidado mucho…

—Seguro que tú también me hubieras terminado chantajeando.

—¿Yo? ¿Pero por quién me has tomado?

—¿Por una McGarrett?

—Mhmmm… ¿Sabes? Esa te la voy a pasar, pero porque somos casi familia…

—Mary…

—Y ahora es cuando yo me despido… Se me ha hecho un poco tarde.

—En ese caso… ¡Buenas noches! Me alegra haber hablado contigo…

—A mí también. ¡Hablamos pronto! ¡Buenas noches, Danno! —dijo Mary despidiéndose con la mano y terminó la llamada antes de darle tiempo a Danny a responder.

El policía se quedó un instante sin saber cómo reaccionar. Presentía que tarde o temprano la familia McGarrett acabaría con él, pero por el momento pensaba conseguirse algo de cena, ya tendría tiempo para examinar con calma el montón de preguntas que se acumulaban en su cabeza cuando su estómago estuviera lleno.

◊


	4. LUZ: Se necesita al caminar entre sombras

CAPÍTULO DE REFERENCIA (Spoilers): 2x4

Steve aún estaba dándole vueltas a lo que Joe le había dicho tras reconocer que no había enviado a nadie de Defensa el vídeo en el que salían su padre, Wo Fat y la Gobernadora Jameson; había caminado como un autómata hasta su furgoneta, cogido sin pensar su teléfono móvil y eso había sido todo. No había arrancado el motor ni llamado a nadie, se había quedado allí sentado, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, el gesto contrariado y jugueteando distraídamente con el teléfono que sostenía en una mano.

De hecho, el hombre estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no había visto a la mujer acercarse por el lado del conductor hasta que golpeó insistentemente la ventanilla.

—¿Qué…? —dijo Steve ligeramente aturdido, volviéndose para ver a Lori sonriéndole tímidamente desde el exterior de su vehículo, tomándose después un instante para poner la llave en el contacto y poder bajar la ventanilla de la furgoneta.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella cuando Steve se volvió para mirarla.

—Claro; ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

—No lo sé, puede que aún no nos conozcamos lo suficiente, pero tenías esa mirada… Hay algo que te preocupa, ¿verdad?

—Nada importante —dijo el marine sin comprometerse, no queriendo tener que buscar una mentira convincente, pero esperando que Lori no insistiera y se diera por satisfecha con la sonrisa que Steve le dedicó.

—No pareces muy convencido —respondió ella y le miró de forma analítica, como buscando identificar cada pequeña microexpresión en el rostro de Steve que le revelase lo que le estaba ocultando.

A modo de respuesta inmediata Steve amplió su sonrisa, dejó de mirarla para mirar al frente y negó con la cabeza. Después se tomó unos instantes para calmarse, para pensar las palabras con cuidado antes de hablar y se volvió hacia Lori, pensando que Danny habría estado muy orgulloso de él si le hubiera visto tomarse un instante antes de lanzarse al abismo sin calcular las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Estoy bien, de verdad, solo le daba vueltas a un viejo caso —admitió Steve encogiéndose de hombros, alcanzando al tiempo el cinturón de seguridad como para remarcar su intención de terminar aquella conversación e irse.

—¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar? —insistió Lori sin rendirse, apartándose el pelo que el viento había empujado hacia su cara—. Si es antiguo, tal vez una mirada fresca le aporte una nueva perspectiva al caso.

—Tal vez te tome la palabra, pero no hoy. Hoy hemos cerrado nuestra última investigación y nos merecemos al menos unas horas para desconectar y volver frescos al trabajo —dijo el marine—. Por desgracia los malos no descansan, así que aprovecha mientras nos dan tregua.

—En ese caso… ¿Te apetece que cenemos juntos? —le preguntó la mujer sintiendo cómo las mejillas se le ruborizaban ligeramente, dibujando una sonrisa que trataba de disimular dicha timidez y maldiciendo internamente por el viento que por momentos soplaba más fuerte y le seguía revolviendo el pelo—. Soy nueva en la isla, todavía tengo mi apartamento lleno de cajas y bueno, acepto sugerencias sobre un buen lugar para comer… ¿Tal vez algo de comida local?

—Creo que el nuevo puesto de gambas de Kamekona se beneficiaría de recibir un par de clientes más esta noche. Desgraciadamente ya tengo planes y no podrá acompañarte —explicó Steve mientras dirigía miradas distraídas a su teléfono y buscaba el número de Danny. En realidad no había concretado ninguna cita con su compañero, sabía que Grace pasaría la tarde con él, pero que no se quedaría a dormir; horas antes habían hablado de verse más tarde y Steve prometió llamarle una vez que terminara el servicio para presentar sus respetos al Capitán Murphy, pero todavía no lo había hecho.

—¿Cenas con la mujer que fue ayer a visitarte a la oficina? —preguntó Lori recuperando la compostura, tomando de nuevo el control de la conversación y haciendo uso de sus habilidades de investigadora para esconder su interés personal y saciar su curiosidad.

—Salgo con alguien, pero no es con ella —respondió Steve en tono serio, dándose cuenta de que Lori se estaba refiriendo a Catherine.

—Ya veo. ¿Y quién… —trató de decir la mujer, pero Steve la interrumpió.

—Perdona Lori, no quiero ser desconsiderado, pero tengo que marcharme —dijo el marine e hizo un gesto con la mano que sujetaba su teléfono móvil—. ¿Nos vemos en el trabajo?

—Claro; y podríamos quedar otro día para cenar… Todo el equipo me refiero, para conocernos un poco mejor y eso, pero cuando me haya instalado del todo en mi apartamento —comentó Lori, no era de la clase de personas que se rendían fácilmente.

—Si hay comida gratis, seguro que todos se apuntan —le dijo Steve tras poner en marcha la furgoneta, dedicándole una breve sonrisa a modo de despedida y saliendo del aparcamiento antes de que Lori pudiera añadir algo más.

Por el espejo retrovisor el marine aun la vio, diciéndole adiós con la mano, haciendo que Steve se preguntara si sus buenas intenciones eran reales o si escondía una doble intención en su interés. La mentira de Joe aun le pesaba y confiar no era algo en lo que hubiera sido bueno en el pasado; la traición tenía siempre un regusto amargo y Steve no estaba dispuesto a saborearlo de nuevo.

♦ ◊ ♦

A medida que había ido pasando la tarde la temperatura había bajado sutilmente y el viento había aumentado considerablemente. Después de todo, puede que el pronóstico del tiempo para ese día hubiera acertado y por la noche llegase la prometida tormenta.

Sin embargo, por el momento, aún era agradable permanecer fuera, así que de vuelta a su apartamento Danny se sentó con su hija en las mesas de madera que había en el exterior del jardín del bloque y mantenían conversaciones triviales intermitentes mientras la niña pintaba y el policía trataba de leer aquella historia de vampiros en la que Mary tanto le había insistido, aunque a pesar de su mejor intento seguía perdiendo el hilo de su lectura cuando Grace captaba su atención para contarle algo del colegio o enseñarle lo que acababa de dibujar, lo que hacía que el capítulo uno de su libro se estuviera convirtiendo en extremadamente largo a pesar de no contar con más de tres páginas.

—¿Y qué piensas de las galletas? —preguntó Grace sin levantar la vista de la tortuga que estaba coloreando con sus acuarelas.

—Perdona, ¿galletas? ¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo Danny resignándose a continuar leyendo y cerrando su libro sin siquiera marcar la página, probablemente la próxima vez que se pudiera poner a leerlo empezaría por el principio.

—Para el festival de Halloween del cole…

—El festival de Halloween del cole…

—Sí, no será hasta dentro de unas semanas, pero tenemos que ir pensando en qué vamos a llevar y yo quería llevar galletas.

—¿Y qué tipo de galletas exactamente? Porque me parece a mí que ya tienes muy claro lo que quieres hacer. ¿Me equivoco?

—Quiero hacer las galletas que la abuela hacía por Navidad, pero con decoración de Halloween…

—¿Galletas de mantequilla?

—Sí —respondió Grace esbozando una amplia sonrisa, apartó el dibujo que había estado coloreando y rebuscó en el montón de hojas que había esparcidas por la mesa y que milagrosamente no habían salido volando con el viento, hasta que encontró la que buscaba—. ¡Mira! Estas son las galletas que quiero hacer.

—Vaya… estás hecha toda una artista —dijo Danny sin poder esconder un atisbo de orgullo en su voz, observando el dibujo que su hija le mostraba—. Así que quieres hacer galletas que tengan fantasmas, arañas, murciélagos y esto de aquí… Espera, no me lo digas; ¿son calabazas?

—Sí, calabazas —corroboró la niña, buscando entre sus lápices de colores el naranja y tratando de mejorar el dibujo—, aunque no me salen muy bien.

—Seguro que con un poco de práctica te saldrán mejor.

—Entonces… ¿podemos hacer galletas para el festival?

—¿Se lo has preguntado a tu madre?

—Sí, y dijo que podríamos comprarlas, pero yo no quiero comprarlas, quiero que las hagamos, así que me dijo que hablara contigo y te preguntara si tú podrías ayudarme —dijo Grace y le dedicó una mirada de ojos abiertos como platos, la clase de mirada que conseguía que Danny hiciera cualquier cosa por ella—. ¿Podemos, papá? ¿Podemos hacer galletas de Halloween para el cole?

El policía negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar una sonrisa mientras se apartaba el pelo que el viento insistía en revolverle, ¿cómo podía decir él que no a su hija cuando le miraba de aquel modo y le pedía algo tan sencillo como hacer galletas juntos?

—Papá —dijo Grace volviendo a captar su atención antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder y señaló algo que se encontraba a sus espaldas, haciendo que el hombre tuviera que girarse para poder ver—, ¿esa es la furgoneta del tío Steve?

—Sí, es el tío Steve —afirmó Danny notando cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco por el simple hecho de saber que se encontraría con su compañero en presencia de su hija por primera vez desde que habían empezado aquella relación.

Si bien el policía no tuvo demasiado tiempo para mentalizarse ante la situación, porque apenas unos segundos después Steve, aún vestido con su uniforme de servicio, se bajó de su furgoneta y se dirigió hacia donde ellos estaban, encontrándose a medio camino con Grace, que salió corriendo cuando lo vio mientras le llamaba y se lanzaba a sus brazos; habían pasado semanas desde que se habían visto por última vez y aunque habían hablado por teléfono era obvio que habían echado de menos verse en persona.

Danny se quedó sentado en el mismo banco, observando embobado cómo su hija, que se había acomodado en brazos de Steve, le contaba sin apenas una pausa para respirar desde su visita al abuelo y a la abuela Williams en Jersey hasta todo lo vivido en los últimos días en el colegio. ¡Joder! ¡Cómo amaba Danny aquella escena! Y el hecho de que Steve fuera en uniforme no ayudaba precisamente.

—Cuanto tiempo… —dijo el policía a modo de saludo cuando Steve llegó a su altura y posó a Grace en el suelo.

—Te he avisado, te he enviado un mensaje —le dijo Steve acercándose a Danny, posando una mano sobre su hombro en un gesto que trataba de ser cariñoso y frenándose en el último momento para no besarle. Grace aún no sabía que estaban juntos, llegaría el momento, pero hoy no era ese día.

—Sí, me has escrito hace… menos de un minuto —comentó Danny mientras miraba el lapso temporal en su teléfono móvil y se acomodaba de nuevo en el banco frente a Grace, que había vuelto a sentarse, y con Steve situándose a su izquierda.

—No quería darte tiempo para huir —dijo el marine esbozando una amplia sonrisa divertida.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que fuera a donde fuera, serías capaz de encontrarme?

—Bueno… mientras en el fondo quisieras mi compañía…

—Así que habría límites, ¿no?

—Claro. Lo importante es saber dónde están.

—¿Y no necesitaríamos un código o una palabra clave para eso?

—¿Qué tal… tortuga? —preguntó Steve sosteniendo el dibujo que Grace había estado coloreando antes y volviéndose después hacia la niña—. ¿Son como esta las tortugas de las que me hablabas antes, Grace?

—Sí, fuimos de excursión al acuario y vimos muchísimas —respondió ella mientras terminaba de dibujar una nueva calabaza y mostraba después lo que había hecho—. ¿Te gusta, tío Steve?

—¿No es un poco pronto para Halloween? —le preguntó Steve e intercambió miradas con Danny.

—Son los diseños con los que vamos a decorar las galletas para el festival del colegio —comentó el policía.

—¿Entonces sí vamos a hacerlas nosotros? —quiso saber Grace, su cara iluminándose de alegría.

—Bueno, depende, si el tío Steve nos presta su horno y su cocina… —dijo Danny mirando a su compañero expectante, como si no supiera que en el fondo Steve tenía la misma resistencia que él para negarle algo a Grace cuando le miraba de aquel modo.

—Supongo que ya tengo planes para Halloween —dijo Steve dedicándole a la niña la mejor de sus sonrisas—, cocinar galletas con mis dos Williams favoritos.

—Tú lo has dicho, cocinar galletas —le recordó Danny—, no mirar cómo Grace y yo las hacemos y tú te esperas a que se enfríen con la excusa de que tienes que probarlas antes para saber si están bien.

—¿Eso significa que no me vais a dejar comer ni una galleta? —preguntó Steve fingiéndose indignado—. Ósea, que os dejo mi cocina y no obtengo nada a cambio.

—Podemos hacer unas pocas también para el tío Steve, papá —sugirió Grace—, para darle las gracias por dejarnos cocinar en su casa.

—¿Tú crees? —le preguntó Danny a la niña—. Bueno, tal vez podamos dejarle comer algunas, pero solo si se porta bien.

—Eres malvado, Danno —le susurró Steve mientras se hacía con uno de los lápices de colores de Grace y una hoja en blanco y se ponía a pintar, dirigiéndose después a la niña—. Prometo que me portaré bien… No dejaré que Danno se manche de harina si esta accidentalmente sale volando, le ayudaré a encontrar todos los utensilios de cocina que desaparezcan mágicamente y por supuesto, detendré a cualquier fantasma antes de que se coma las galletas que cocinemos.

Complacida, Grace sonrió ampliamente antes de volver a prestar atención al dibujo de la tortuga que todavía no había terminado, ajena a las miradas que Steve y Danny se estaban dedicando, una burla divertida envuelta en una familiaridad que cada día se volvía más adictiva, como un amanecer terriblemente esperado después de una fría noche de tormenta.

Curiosamente, fue aquel momento en que las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

◊

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Gracias por leer!!


End file.
